


Сынюн нечаянно нагрянет, когда его совсем не ждёшь

by hitamyujr



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitamyujr/pseuds/hitamyujr
Summary: как устроить личную жизнь недорого (ну, относительно), без регистрации и отправления совы в "Придиру".(написано на ауфест 2017 года).





	Сынюн нечаянно нагрянет, когда его совсем не ждёшь

— Я тут подумал, — начал Мино за обедом именно тогда, когда Чихун налил себе полный кубок вкусного сока из луло, который по субботам подавали вместо обычного мерзотного тыквенного. Мог бы и подождать, подумал Чихун расстроенно, потому что никто лучше него не знал, что такие слова Мино хорошим не заканчиваются. Сложно было бы ожидать чего-то не особо пугающего, когда Чихун отлично представлял, что после этого сказал бы он сам. А в общем они с Мино были именно такими «не разлей вода», «два сапога пара», «одна голова куда ни шло, а две уже катастрофа» братанами, которые практически никогда не говорили друг другу ничего неожиданного. Ну, может быть, именно за исключением идей, являвшихся результатами «я тут подумал».

— Хочу влюбиться, — сообщил Мино тоном идущего на заклание тамплиера. К счастью, тамплиеры были на истории магии буквально вчера, так что Чихун опознал тон без ошибок. Возможно, конечно, сказывалось и то, что Великий и Ужасный Староста Гриффиндора У Чихо незнание истории магии осуждал особенно сильно, так что Чихун искренне старался стараться по этому предмету чуть активнее, чем по прочим, но ему примерно в равной степени мешало то, что по остальным он старался примерно никак, так что пара градусов выше нуля погоды его старанию не делала, и то, что все же профессор Чо Ёнпиль был невероятно нудным. Сначала, как и многие первокурсники, Пё Чихун слал домой басовитые громовещатели с воплями «У НАС ПРЕПОД ПРИВИДОС!!!11», но с годами его энтузиазм заметно поувял (так же как и у прочих, если только не считать Великого и Ужасного, Но Иногда Всё Же Довольно Нудного У Чихо). От слова «привидос» Чихуна быстро отучили, «привидение» уже казалось не столь интересным (в Хогвартсе этих чертовых привидений оказалось больше, чем контрабандных ползающих декалей в тумбочке американского студента по обмену Пак Джебома), ну и вообще живые учителя оказались, гм, поживее.

— Вы меня вообще слушаете? — поинтересовался тем временем Мино, и в следующую секунду Чихуну в нос шлепнулся муравей (судя по высушенности, ровесник профессора Чо Ёнпиля). Затем муравей плавно направился в сторону тоже слегка подвисшего Хёнтэ, но на середине пути затормозил и спикировал на щербатый деревянный стол, а у Мино из рук выпала палочка.

— Где ты их только берешь, — брезгливо пробормотал Хёнтэ, взмахивая палочкой как можно дальше от муравья и отправляя того Мино за шиворот. — Я слушаю.

Чихун на всякий случай погрузился в мир сока луло. Если сейчас Мино внезапно объявит, что влюбился в кого-то из них с Хёнтэ (потому что в кого еще? Не в Митру же, хоть тот и подкидывает Мино муравьев на эксперименты), то лучше хотя бы сока выпить перед подобным смертельным номером, а то ждать теперь до следующей недели, а она при таком раскладе может и не наступить.

— Чихо-хён влюбился, — поведал затем Мино, и Чихун поперхнулся соком на весь большой зал. Ладно, такой вариант развития событий он как-то не рассматривал, но, наверное, должен был с учетом, что началось все с «я тут подумал».

Хёнтэ открыл рот — явно для того, чтобы проорать какую-нибудь крайне уместную ремарку типа «И ТЫ РЕШИЛ ОТВЕТИТЬ У ЧИХО ВЗАИМНОСТЬЮ?!», но Мино оказался быстрее, и когда Хёнтэ еще набирал в легкие воздух для достаточно звучного вопля, около его носа повис все тот же муравей, так что вместо ценного комментария большой зал огласился громогласным визгом. Довольно быстро, впрочем, визг увял с помощью своевременного заклинания от преподавательницы трансфигурации Юн Мирэ.

— Минус… (она на секунду задумалась перед чартовой доской) восемьдесят три балла Гриффиндору соответственно количеству задействованных децибелов.

Коллега У Чихо по бытию старостой Мун Бёри немедленно порадовалась тому, что по защите от темных искусств скоро должны проходить банши и она научится, как зашить Хёнтэ рот наконец, и Мино на секунду задумался, не стоило ли просто парализовать его вместо того, чтобы переводить внимание на муравья, но лимит по размышлениям уже был более-менее исчерпан, ну и вообще куда важнее сейчас было донести уже наконец свою мысль и заставить Чихуна с Хёнтэ работать в его пользу. К тому же, когда еще представится случай так активно поэкспериментировать с муравьем.

— Дослушай сначала, дубина гиппогрифа, — прошипел он в сторону Хёнтэ. — Чихо-хён влюбился отдельно от меня. И после этого знаете что?

Хёнтэ и Чихун хором помотали головами, и Мино обрушил свой важнейший аргумент:

— Песня Чихо-хёна попала в газету. 

— В какую? — выдохнул Хёнтэ. — Тока не говори, что в «Фенкси-Шменкси».

— Ну… — Мино замялся. — В «Придиру». Но моих сов даже там с порога разворачивают.

— Поэтому тебе надо так же, как Чихо-хён, закадрить редактора «Придиры», — восхитился Чихун гениальным планом. — А че, круто, мне бы не пришло в голову.

Мино посмотрел на него как на долбоклюя, и хоть, конечно, Чихун иногда подозревал, что таковым и является, от Мино это было немного оскорбительно, потому что Мино явно от него по этой части не отставал. Хёнтэ в общем тоже. Не зря же они задружились еще в самом первом поезде в Хогвартс и с тех пор все делали вместе, включая образование бодрого и зажигательного, несмотря на очень скромные (отсутствующие, если уж напрямую) успехи, хлип-хлоп трио под названием «Три Дебила Всех Убило». Мино утверждал, что это демонстрирует крышесносность их музыки, Чихун и Хёнтэ в душе радовались, что по крайней мере это название было свободно в Магической Регистратуре Звукомузыкальных Групп Всех Возможных Жанров, Смыслов и Обозначений. Великому и ужасному У Чихо на пару с его чуть менее ужасным, но тоже довольно великим товарищем Пак Кёном повезло меньше — когда они собирались зарегистрировать себя как дуэт «Гармония», оказалось, что это название забито парой уже сто лет как почивших в бозе миннезингеров.

— Я хочу просто влюбиться, — грустно продолжал объяснять Мино по дороге в Хогсмид. И в самом Хогсмиде. И по дороге из Хогсмида. «Сладкое королевство», наверное, давно не делало такой выручки с Хёнтэ, который сказал, что лучше он засахарится фиалковыми единорогами, чем россказнями Мино о том, как важны искренние чувства в музыке, и даже засовывание ему под нос свежего номера «Фенкси-Шменкси», где разные иконы хлип-хлопа делились историями о песнях, основанных на их собственных переживаниях, нисколько не помогло. Впрочем, Мино тоже отличался редкостным упрямством, так что на его желание влюбиться гнусный цинизм Хёнтэ нисколько не повлиял.

— Надо только решить, в кого, — наконец озвучил Мино главную проблему уже поздним вечером в спальне их курса. Перед сном он успел отвергнуть кандидатуру Чихуна от Хёнтэ, Хёнтэ от Чихуна, Митру, которого те двое предложили вместе, и Пак Кёна, предложенного самим Пак Кёном. На этом фантазия у всех, включая Пак Кёна, который вообще забрел в чужую спальню исключительно в поисках тайника для нелегального огневиски и не особенно вникал, кого тут в принципе выбирают, иссякла, и пришлось лечь спать, отложив захватывающий выбор до следующего утра.

Посреди ночи, правда, Чихуна разбудил Хёнтэ и замогильным шепотом выдохнул:

— Самое главное-то мы так и не узнали.

— Мне вот тоже интересно, где Пак Кён взял огневиски, — пробасил ему в ответ Чихун, но Хёнтэ замахал руками:

— В кого влюбился У Чихо!

***

На самом деле Мино теоретически мог ответить им на этот животрепещущий вопрос, но почему-то ни Чихуну, ни Хёнтэ не пришло в голову задать его утром — возможно, Чихун полагал, что ему приснилось, а Хёнтэ не хотел рисковать своей репутацией гнусного циника с фиалковыми единорогами, возможно, они оба забыли, но в общем тайна У Чихо осталась покрыта мраком. Мраком и воспоминаниями Мино о том, как он не вовремя вломился в межфакультетскую комнату отдыха. Нет, ничего неприличного, конечно, не происходило — просто на диване сидел хаффлпаффец со старших курсов, тот самый, который постоянно торчал ассистентом на уроках по магическим животным. Хаффлпаффец спокойно читал книжку, периодически кусал нижнюю губу, а свободной от книжки рукой ерошил в очередной раз пострадавшую от заклинания окрашивания волос розовую прическу Великого и Ужасного У Чихо, который лежал головой у хаффлпаффца на коленках и читал какую-то другую книжку. А возможно, это был какой-нибудь выпуск «Фенкси-Шменкси» или письмо — Мино затруднялся сказать, потому что слишком быстро вылетел прочь.

Все было абсолютно тихо, прилично, мирно, и вообще Мино совершенно не считал, что любые упоминания слов типа «влюбиться» надо немедленно закусить парочкой фиалковых единорогов или на худой конец зажевать взрывающейся жвачкой «Друбблс». Он стоически ожидал момента, когда ему придется это сделать (а сделать, очевидно, в какой-то момент придется, иначе вышло бы, что все прочитанные им с детства стихи и даже пара кое-как осиленных романов врут, а такого быть решительно не могло), но немного не ожидал, что сия необхдимость настигнет его где-то посередине между тягомотиной профессора Чо Ёнпиля и строгим взглядом предсказывающей его провальную оценку прорицательницы Юнхи. Мино вполне мог бы и подождать. Например, окончить для начала Хогвартс, выпустить пару настоящих самокрутящихся пластинок, а потом уже и ударяться в подобные авантюры.

Однако то, каким совершенно не великим и не ужасным выглядел У Чихо в тот момент, поразило его в самое сердце, и с того момента Мино показалось даже, что у старосты немного уменьшился нос — что доказывало лучше всего на свете, что влюбленность творит чудеса, неподвластные даже их директору Ян Хёнсоку. Про Ян Хёнсока, правда, и без того бегали слухи, что он сквиб и на самом деле директором его никто назначать не собирался, но слухи по зданию школы запускал в основном один и тот же студент Ли Сынхун, так что стоит ли им верить, было непонятно. Сынхун постоянно пытался как-нибудь модифицировать свои слухи (сейчас они выглядели как бирюзовые паучки, которые подманивали мимопроходимцев лапкой и шептали на ухо что-то подозрительное), дабы они выглядели более достоверными, но преуспевал примерно так же, как Мино в поисках кого-нибудь для влюбиться.

Про то, что на самом деле все затевалось не совсем из-за песен (хотя про У Чихо и «придиру» была несомненная правда), Мино не очень хотел говорить даже Хёнтэ и Чихуну. От них и так было маловато толку, а если бы он им еще и сказал, что хочет влюбиться просто ради того, чтобы влюбиться уже наконец черт возьми сколько можно терпеть, Хёнтэ возможно попал бы в больничное крыло к месье Ким Донвану как первый в Хогвартсе случай фиалкового диабета. Не то что Мино очень скучал бы по нему в этом случае, но в общем иногда Хёнтэ был нелишним — к примеру, на тесте по заклинаниям именно на его спину они с Чихуном приклеили зашифрованную свинячьей латынью шпаргалку. Оказалось, правда, что их профессор по заклинаниям Ким Гюук — превращающийся в свинью анимаг и на свинячьей латыни болтает лучше любого хитроумного студента, так что за дизайн от Гоши Рубчинского это выдать не удалось, но по крайней мере они попытались.

Одним словом, с середины теста Мино и Чихуна вывели под конвоем из пары друзей Чо Ёнпиля, Хёнтэ пришлось дописывать полуголым, а любви в жизни Мино как не было до этого, так и не появилось и теперь.

— В «Придире» предлагают совиные свидания, — сообщил Чихун, пока они ждали конца занятия. — Ты посылаешь туда сову, а ее отправляют по случайному адресу. И потом тебе тоже приходит письмо от кого-нибудь случайного.

Идея звучала не так уж плохо. В конце концов, если в Хогвартсе не получалось, Мино явно стоило расширять границы поисков. В своем воображении он уже отправил громовещатель с какой-нибудь своей песней кому-то незнакомому и притом невероятно прекрасному, а потом получил ответный громовещатель, полный восхищения и срочного предложения аппарировать куда-нибудь вместе. Аппарировать он еще не умел, ну и вообще в Хогвартсе это запрещали, но кто думает о таких частностях, когда планирует влюбленность.

— Это будут люди, которые читают «Придиру», — спустил Мино с небес на землю чуть позже Хёнтэ, когда они сидели на стадионе для квиддича и от нечего делать (или, точнее сказать, от нежелания писать свитки по прорицаниям, что вызывало отчаянное желание не делать ничего) смотрели тренировку слизеринской команды. Обычно чужие команды прогоняли зевак с других факультетов, но Мино, Хёнтэ и Чихун общепринято считались разбирающимися в квиддиче на уровне примерно маглов, так что на них всем было наплевать. Иногда, надо сказать, наплевать приобретало буквальный смысл и отчасти хотелось начать разбираться в квиддиче, чтобы их лучше просто прогоняли.

— Мы все читаем «Придиру», — возмутился за любимый журнал Чихун, и Хёнтэ вздохнул:

— Ну да, смысл же как раз в том, чтобы влюбиться в кого-то, кто не мы.

— Чихо-хён читает «Придиру», — благоговейно выдал еще один аргумент Чихун, но Хёнтэ пришел подготовленным:

— Это они его читают и печатают, а не наоборот.

Чихун приуныл, а Мино рассеянно наблюдал за слизеринцами и пытался вычленить в летающем урагане зеленых мантий хоть какое-нибудь лицо. Если бы он гонял на метле на таких скоростях и на такой высоте, его бы тошнило беспрерывно и ни о каких там мячах, голах и матчах речь бы уже не шла. Мино в принципе с трудом завершил в Хогвартсе курс полетов на метле и искренне рассчитывал всю жизнь обходиться по возможности магловскими способами передвижения.

Внезапно прямо перед ними нарисовался золотой мячик с крылышками, и Чихун даже хотел его потрогать из чистого любопытства, но стоило ему только протянуть руку, как один из слизеринских игроков уже завис рядом, держа мячик в руке.

— Готово! — крикнул он своим коллегам. — Че, перерыв сделаем?

С ним, видимо, согласились, потому что помешавший Чихуну хоть как-то постигнуть квиддич слизеринец слез с метлы рядом с ними, вытер перчаткой со лба пот и с неподдельным удивлением уставился на них троих:

— Вы шпионы? Если да, то вы самые лохушистые шпионы, которых я видел. Почему вы тогда не в Хаффлпаффе?

Мино сначала подумал, что с чего это вдруг их великий и ужасный Чихо-хён уже выкрасился в скучный черный цвет, если еще вчера Пак Кён взрывал над его головой зеленку, потом попытался понять, что Чихо-хён делает в слизеринской команде, но вместо этого понял нечто совершенно другое.

Все это время он искал, в кого влюбиться, совершенно неправильно, не там и не так, как надо. Надо было сразу бежать на квиддичный стадион и ждать, когда слизеринцы придут тренироваться. 

— Я Сон Мино, — сказал Мино на удивление бодрым и веселым голосом (везде утверждалось, что от влюбленности дар речи теряется). — А ты?

— Мино, — потряс его за плечо Хёнтэ, когда ответа почему-то не последовало, — он вообще-то улетел уже минут пять назад, пока ты лыбился в пространство и молчал.

***

Кан Сынюн уродился самым настоящим маглом — таким, что практически пробу ставить негде, он даже в Санта Клауса не верил и относился весьма скептично к Железному Человеку. По большому счету он просто плохо понимал, зачем нужны всякие персонажи такого рода, когда есть куда более увлекательные Битлз или Айрон Мейден, в число которых он обязательно мечтал влиться, когда вырастет. Учитывая, что в связи с сиими мечтами дома происходило регулярное пользование кухонных ножниц для прически под Ринго Старра или маминого макияжа под воссоздание образа группы Кисс, письмо из Хогвартса родители восприняли довольно стоически и даже не без некоторой приязни. Сам Сынюн обрадовался чуть меньше, но вскоре осознал, что Хогвартс избавляет его от некоторой доли экзаменов по истории и географии, и решил, что жить можно.

Правда, он все равно с завидной регулярностью жаловался Тэхёну, что не понимает, с чего вдруг электрогитара в Хогвартсе приравнивается к Круциатусу по степени запретности, на что Тэхён неизменно закатывал глаза (иногда они даже действительно укатывались куда-нибудь, если Тэхён не был достаточно внимателен) и доказывал Сынюну, что наверняка производимая им музыка мучительна примерно на таком же уровне. Сынюн сначала пытался спорить, потом плюнул. Сложно объяснить прелести рока великовозрастному дворянскому оболтусу откуда-то из времен Великой Хартии Вольностей. Тем более, иногда Тэхён ему помогал с историей магией, оказавшейся еще неприятнее истории в обычной школе.

Отсутствие гитары слегка компенсировалось квиддичем, куда Сынюн попал в меру случайно — загонщик Ли Сынхён однажды перебрал гномьего джина и послал вместо себя на тренировку первого подвернувшегося первокурсника, за что в итоге из команды и вылетел. В загонщики Сынюна, впрочем, не взяли, зато внезапно открыли в нем талант ловца, и постепенно Сынюн проникся процессом. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что в квиддиче спортивная составляющая была чуть меньше, чем в привычных Сынюну магловских видах спорта, и большую часть работы выполняла в общем-то метла. Тэхён почему-то считал, что Сынюну нравилось, что им восхищается весь Слизерин, но это абсолютно точно был гнусный поклеп. Сынюн не любил внимание. Ну то есть, если заслуженное, то ладно. И если выраженное в виде плакатов «Кан Сынюн, вперед <3» во время матча, то тоже куда ни шло. Но вообще внимание это не главное.

Короче, когда Сынюну прямо на уроке защиты от темных искусств прилетело по голове громовещателем, он несколько растерялся. Громовещатель, как водится, раскрылся сам и начал орать нечто невразумительное, но явно потрясшее профессора Дэниела по самую маковку. Сынюн плохо разобрал, что хотел сообщить ему громовещатель и от кого он вообще прибыл, но профессор Дэниел с несколько изменившимся лицом дослушал сообщение и затем подозвал его к себе через Акцио.

— Мне кажется, — задумчиво протянул он, — что мистер Кан еще недостаточно взрослый. К тому же, клянусь тапками Нострадамуса, подозреваю, что у вас музыкальный вкус несколько лучше, чем это подобие хлип-хлопа.

Так Сынюн понял, что ему прислали громовещатель с неприличной хлип-хлоп песней, но в общем мало ли фриков на свете. Особенно в волшебном мире — он даже подумать не мог, что в условиях двадцать первого века кто-то на полном серьезе посылает звуковые письма, которые начинают орать сами и не дожидаются, пока адресат наденет наушники.

— Популярность зло, — философски заметила Минзи за обедом. Сынюн засунул в рот полную ложку плова из носоноса и кивнул. Он жевал и думал, когда наконец директор Ян прочитает его ответы в ежегодной анкете для учеников на тему «что вы хотите улучшить в школе» и осознает, что в меню надо ввести гамбургеры. Сынюн вроде ж и писал довольно коротко, он же чай не Ли Сынхун какой, который каждый раз по десять свитков строчит и потом стоит пикетом около Гремучей ивы, возмущаясь, что «верхи игнорируют глас народа, который не хочет жить по-старому». В общем (да честно говоря и в частностях тоже), громовещатель уже сто раз как ушел из поля его внимания.

Однако, как будто в подтверждение слов Минзи, над Сынюном пролетела бутылка сливочного пива, сделала пару пируэтов вокруг его оси и довольно бодро взорвалась, разбрызгавшись на Минзи, а также сидевшего с другой стороны от Сынюна Гон Чаншика. Минзи разразилась какими-то явно непечатными словесами, а Чаншик просто прищурился, разглядывая зал на предмет злоумышленника. Сынюн решил, что этот вариант поведения ему, пожалуй, ближе, и довольно быстро заметил странно неподвижного парня за столом гриффиндора с зажатой в руке палочкой и совершенно круглыми глазами.

— ЭТО НЕ ПО ПЛАНУ, — заорал парень, как только увидел, что Сынюн на него смотрит. Голос напоминал вопли громовещателя, а лицо выглядело немного знакомым, но Сынюн не был слишком уж уверен — он даже на своем факультете знал не всех, что уж говорить о всех остальных. Это был не Ли Сынхун, которого Сынюн знал благодаря пикетам, и не кто-то из квиддичной команды, известных ему по матчам. Возможно, стоило спросить Тэхёна, но для этого явно следовало иметь возможность предоставить какое-то описание, не ограничивающееся кратким «шумный дебил». Так можно было описать добрую половину Гриффиндора, да и не только Гриффиндора, ну и вообще Сынюн не очень любил выражаться вслух подобным образом. Он даже ругательства в песнях не особенно ценил, считая, что можно выразиться куда интереснее и притом вполне экспрессивно.

— Если тебе интересно мое мнение, — глубокомысленно заметил Тэхён, когда Сынюн рассказал ему обо всем в рамках прокрастинации от написания свитка по алхимии, — а оно тебе, разумеется, интересно, потому что больше ты ни с кем не разговариваешь…

— Клевета, — сообщил ему Сынюн. — Минзи.

Тэхён закатил глаза, но таки продолжил:

— В тебя кто-то влюбился. Ну то есть, не кто-то, а этот гриффиндорец. 

— Иди к черту, — пожелал ему Сынюн спокойной ночи. Ругаться он, конечно, не любил, но в магическом мире посыл «к черту» имел вполне буквальное значение, особенно для Тэхёна — чего б ему не сбегать на какую-нибудь адскую картину, поболтать с парой своих нечестивых современников. В любви он все равно очевидно ничего не понимает, может, хоть в адских муках будет разбираться. Сынюн абсолютно точно знал, что любовь проявляется совершенно иначе — зря, что ли, он слушал столько песен про нее? От любви случаются бабочки, радуги и вдохновение, а вовсе не разрыв сливочного пива над тобой и последующее изучение стиральных заклинаний.

На следующий день Чаншик зажал его в угол и заговорщическим шепотом, достойным самого Ли Сынхуна, заявил:

— Сон Мино.

— Это заклинание такое? — вежливо спросил Сынюн. — Для чего?

— Это придурок, который вчера взорвал в большом зале сливочное пиво, — сообщил Чаншик и радостно улыбнулся. — Ты же поможешь мне отомстить?

Соглашаться не хотелось. Отказываться было невежливо, особенно учитывая, что Чаншик имел обыкновение слегка прибарыживать своими конспектами среди младших курсов, а у Сынюна с магическими деньгами иногда случались перебои.

— Ну можно, — вздохнул он. Чаншик кивнул, еще раз улыбнулся и пообещал обязательно сообщить Сынюну детали своего плана, когда тот будет готов, но кстати если бы Сынюн уже сейчас как-нибудь добыл у профессора Дэниела тот самый громовещатель, возможно, было бы неплохо. Откуда Чаншик узнал о громовещателе, Сынюн спрашивать не стал, потому что не был уверен в своем желании знать о Чаншике больше, чем уже знал.

***

Составленный Чаншиком план занимал примерно три пергамента и включал в себя усыпление Митры с помощью Непобудного зелья, соплохвоста в спальне Хаффлпаффа, превращение Сынюна в американского студента по обмену Пак Джебома и наконец монтаж (и откуда слова-то такие знает, подумал Сынюн) громовещателя в «Я, Сон Мино, признаю себя полным кретином и обязуюсь помогать домовым эльфам на кухне до конца года». Последняя часть довольно-таки интриговала не только как единственная понятная, но и тем, что в общем любопытно было узнать, как делается волшебный монтаж, но Чаншик как раз в это время уехал домой на пасхальные каникулы, а Сынюн остался из-за графика тренировок по квиддичу. Домой хотелось, но капитан команды Ким Юквон уж слишком твердо намерился в этом году выиграть кубок.

— Забыл тебе сказать, кстати, — зевнул одним из долгих каникулярных вечеров Тэхён, одергивая белоснежные манжеты, — но я всё узнал про Сон Мино.

— Ну ты мерзкое стекло, — возмутился Сынюн, немедленно ожив после изматывающей тренировки и последующих попыток убить время, сочиняя достаточно приличный рок-шлягер без каких-либо музыкальных инструментов. — Небось уж сто лет как выяснил и молчишь.

— Я портрет, — привычно поправил его Тэхён. — Незастекленный. Хочешь поговорить со стеклом, можешь поискать Ким Кибома, его как раз недавно застеклили, чтоб больше не терялся.

— Сон Мино, — напомнил Сынюн. Тэхён вздохнул и сказал:

— Он тебя на курс старше, потомственный волшебник, и у него есть хлип-хлоп трио. Между нами, хлип-хлоп это даже хуже, чем твои вопли про дождь в душе. Сейчас правда такое слушают? Деградация сплошная.

Сынюн бросил в Тэхёна сворованный с обеда змеефрукт, и тот с громким воплем драпанул в соседнюю картину, где на него сразу же наехали изображенные там абстракции. Тэхён что-то пробурчал, что вот в его время было положено прилично вызывать противников на дуэль, и Сынюн уже собирался перестать его слушать до следующего дня, но внезапно среди бурчания прозвучало нечто потенциально полезное:

— Еще говорят, что этот Сон Мино со своим трио настолько тупые, что их даже на чужих квиддичных тренировках шпионами не считают.

И тут Сынюн вспомнил. Довольно промозглая тренировка, злющий после ничьей с Хаффлпаффом Юквон, предложение от Минзи заключить пари на то, кто все-таки есть семикурсник (уже лет двадцать как) Пак Чонсу — привидение или ученик. Вот где-то между Юквоном и Минзи был снитч на зрительских трибунах под носом у трех смахивающих на сотрудников банка «Гринготтс» гриффиндорцев. Не в смысле, что они показались Сынюну подходящими для банковской сферы, а просто ну вылитые были гоблины, только что в гриффиндорских мантиях. Вообще если немного подумать, то если округлить одному из гоблинов глаза, немного причесать и убрать с мантии пятна, то получится как раз примерно тот любитель повзрывать сливочное пиво.

Сынюн подумал еще немного и решил, что у него как у настоящей знаменитости (хоть и скромного хогвартского масштаба) завелся безумный сталкер.

— Это очень сложное объяснение, — заявил Тэхён в ответ на эту идею. — Я тебе говорю, он просто влюбился. Побьемся об заклад?

— Как будто тебе есть что заложить, — фыркнул Сынюн. На всякий случай он решил подсесть рядом с Сон Мино на следующий день во время обеда (все равно во время каникул все факультеты ели вместе, а Мино абсолютно точно не уехал домой — накануне перед тренировкой Сынюн обнаружил в своем шкафчике булыжник и набор твердокаменных кексов от него) и проверить, как у Мино с бабочками, радугами и вдохновением. Опять же вдруг это поможет ему раздобыть каких-нибудь ценных сведений, благодаря которым Чаншик откажется от плана с соплохвостом и Пак Джебомом. С имитацией американского акцента Сынюн при всех своих талантах боялся не справиться.

— Привет, — сказал Сынюн своим самым что ни на есть будничным тоном, и Мино уронил под стол вилку, подтверждая мнение Сынюна о том, что он попросту безумный сталкер. Один из троицы гоблинов закашлялся (кудрявый; третьего не было видно – домой уехал, наверное), возможно, сдерживая смех, и Сынюн искренне задумался о том, не наврал ли ему Тэхён про старше на курс. Скорее уж, на пару-тройку младше. С другой стороны, на первокурсников они были не особо похожи.

Пообедали они в полном молчании, зато на тренировке Сынюн снова заметил Мино на трибунах. Нет, он положительно казался абсолютным психом – кто еще будет фанатеть по игроку в квиддич даже не со своего факультета? Юквон причем сказал, что это уже далеко не первый (еще бы, подумал Сынюн) и даже не второй (а вот это уже было неожиданно) раз.

— Я бы решил, что он шпион, — хмыкнул Юквон, — но это ж Сон Мино, он едва умеет на метле сидеть, куда ему? Раньше, правда, не так часто ходил и ко всем подряд, а не только к нам, может, влюбился в кого, чем Моргана не шутит…

Последние его слова потонули в дружном гоготе команды, видимо, представившей себе Сон Мино в окружении бабочек и радуг, идущего за руку с кем-то из них, а Сынюн впервые понял, в каких случаях Тэхёну хочется закатить глаза куда подальше. За ужином он назло всем пустым домыслам опять сел рядом с Мино и его другом и даже попытался завязать вежливую беседу про погоду. В детстве его учили, что самый правильный способ обезопасить хама – быть с ним милым и приятным. Мино хамом не был, но возможно с безумцами такой способ тоже работает. Опять же если все пойдет хорошо, может быть, Сынюн выяснит, что там было неприличного в громовещателе без взлома кабинета профессора Дэниела.

— Ага, — ответил Мино на его реплику про погоду, очевидно предполагавшую более содержательный ответ. Потом он уставился на Сынюна и оттарабанил (тут Сынюн понял, почему Мино стремится в хлип-хлоп):

— Давай пойдем в субботу в Хогсмид вместе «Фенкси-Шменкси» обещает там мегапати в «Трех метлах» а еще в «Сладкое королевство» обещали завезти ванильные взрывалки и в музыкальной лавке скидки я слышал ты любишь музыку.

Ладно, в конце концов все волшебники иногда казались Сынюну психами, так что может быть идея пойти в Хогсмид с безумным сталкером была не так уж и ужасна. Еще неизвестно, кто из них с Чаншиком на самом деле безумнее, а Мино хотя бы выглядел честным и в последнее время причесывался. То есть, Чаншик тоже причесывался, но он в непричесанном виде не походил на сотрудника банка «Гринготтс», а Мино все-таки прикладывал усилия по избавлению от этого недостатка, и Сынюн готов был их оценить по достоинству. В некотором роде даже было жаль, что Мино столь безумный псих, а то когда Сынюн смотрел на него вблизи и не в образе гоблина, то почти что был не против, чтобы версия Тэхёна оказалась правдивее его собственной. Ну да зато наличие чокнутого сталкера подтверждало его статус крутого игрока в квиддич.

— Минус взрывалки, а так пойдет, — наконец сказал он и перевел взгляд на друга Мино. – Ты тоже пойдешь?

Друг плюнул сок под стол и сказал испуганно:

— У меня домашнее задание по Чо Ёнпилю.

Пожалуй, уговаривать его забить на задание Сынюн не очень хотел.

***

— Я боюсь идти спать, — прошептал Мино, когда они зашли в Хогвартс уже в глубокой ночи и исключительно благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств – охранные доспехи как раз проводили смену караула и были заняты тем, что сверяли ширину стремян у свежепришедших, так что им было не до проскальзывающих в школу ценителей мегапати от «Фенкси-Шменкси». – У нас очень противный портрет висит, он, по-моему, со всех картин собрал самые туфтовые очки, блин, но приметливый страшно.

Все еще офигенно прекрасный даже в темноте и после целого дня совместных прогулок Кан Сынюн кивнул и согласился, что если факультетские портреты сейчас настучат Ян Хёнсоку, выйдет не очень прикольно. Где-то в опасной близости прогрохотала любительница ночных прогулок по школе и селфи на фоне проштрафившихся аналогичными прогулками студентов полтергейстка Чинри, и стало понятно, что скрываться куда-то надо немедленно. Офигенно прекрасный Кан Сынюн предложил посидеть до утра в межфакультетской гостиной, а когда все пойдут на завтрак тайком прокрасться в спальню, и Мино ничтоже сумняшеся согласился. У него плохо получалось говорить нет офигенно прекрасному Кан Сынюну.

В этот раз, возможно, стоило бы – едва Мино ступил внутрь, как он осознал, что именно отсюда началось его мучительное страдание, приведшее к тому, что сейчас хотелось при всей нелюбви к полетам запрыгнуть на любую подвернувшуюся швабру и пролететь пару кругов по всей территории Хогвартса, рисуя в воздухе «Кан Сынюн <3». С другой стороны, возможно, если бы тогда Мино знал, что влюбиться на самом деле гораздо проще, чем потом нормально познакомиться с объектом своей влюбленности, он бы решил ни во что не вляпываться. И так слил какому-то портрету непонятному почти всю коллекцию неприличных журналов просто за то, чтобы узнать имя ловца слизеринской команды, а потом еще пришлось раздобывать новые, чтобы выяснить, что Кан Сынюну нравится (сливочное пиво, сказал портрет, ужасная музыка и магловские штуки).

С пивом вышло неловко, но в музыке и самом что ни на есть грандиозно неволшебном камне (к которому Чихун посоветовал добавить что-то вкусненькое, но у Мино хватило денег только на набор твердокаменных кексов) Мино был уверен, ну и в общем возможно не зря – Кан Сынюн все-таки подошел к нему во время обеда. И они с Чихуном даже успели коллективно сочинить к ужину список самых классных штук в Хогсмиде, чтобы кан Сынюн точно не смог отказаться пойти. Притом Сынюн с чего-то решил, что Чихуну надо пойти тоже, но, к счастью, в кои-то веки лучший друг (прости, Хёнтэ!) хоть немного включил мозг.

В общем, план был совершенен со всех сторон и не хватало только одной маленькой детальки – каким-нибудь ловким способом донести до офигенно прекрасного Кан Сынюна, что он офигенно прекрасный и вообще-то Мино не просто так, а влюблен. Может быть, это могло подождать до еще одного похода в Хогсмид или еще одной тренировки по квиддичу. Или нет. Определиться было сложно, и Мино отчаянно хотелось посоветоваться с Хёнтэ и Чихуном, даже если бы для этого пришлось скормить Хёнтэ всех фиалковых единорогов, пока того не начнет тошнить анютиными глазками. Но Чихун мирно спал в факультетской спальне, а Хёнтэ вообще гостил у прабабушки в Австралии.

— Эй, — постучал его по плечу Сынюн и обиженно надул свои офигенно прекрасные губы, — я с тобой разговариваю или с Чинри?

— Где Чинри?! – Мино подскочил, будто в него плюнул соплохвост, но Сынюн только вздохнул:

— Нету Чинри. Я тебя спросил – понятно, что ты псих, но все-таки почему булыжник?

— Потому что с пивом все пошло не по плану, а на песню ты не отреагировал, — честно ответил Мино. Он бы, конечно, предпочел пока что выдать какую-нибудь придумку, пока он не определился с ловким способом донести, что он не просто так, но с верибельным враньем у Мино всегда было туговато. Не зря же его шпаргалки угадывал даже Чо Ёнпиль сквозь свой обычный сон на всех тестах.

— А как мне надо было отреагировать на ту эээ песню? – Сынюн посмотрел на него очень удивленно, и Мино показалось, что у него сейчас посыпятся палевные радуги из ушей. Опыт с радугами у него уже был – когда Хёнтэ промахнулся с заклинанием наращивания мускулов и заодно перепутал пару букв. Так вот тогда уши пригорали точно так же перед тем, как радуги таки начали вываливаться.

— Я тебе прислал громовещатель с песней, ну про то, что ты мне нравишься, но чтобы в рифму и по хлип-хлопу, поэтому могло быть непонятно сначала, — объяснил Мино, а потом понял, что уже и радуги не понадобятся. И советы. И вообще ничего больше не понадобится, потому что он всё сказал.

Кан Сынюн чуточку разочарованно посмотрел на него сверху донизу, потом еще раз посмотрел, но теперь подозрительно, и Мино уже успел испугаться, что сейчас над ним будут страшно издеваться, но вместо этого Кан Сынюн широко заулыбался офигенной прекрасной (как ни странно) улыбкой и воскликнул:

— Яйца Мерлина! Что ты сразу не сказал? У тебя значит реально было вдохновение, как полагается?!

— А я же говорил, он влюбился, — противным голосом проскрипела картина сбоку. Обернувшись (хоть и с трудом, ибо на офигенно прекрасного Кан Сынюна хотелось смотреть без конца), Мино опознал переманивший к себе всю его неприличную коллекцию портрет.

— Ты, мерзкое стекло! То есть, с самого начала всё знал? – прошипел Сынюн (ему явно хотелось возмущаться куда громче, но опасность в лице Чинри все еще ощущалась очень вероятной) и хлопнул себя по карманам, будто надеясь найти там тот самый булыжник и запустить в казенную картину.

Портрет захихикал, потом изобразил довольно скорбное выражение лица и сообщил:

— Я незастекленная картина, сколько раз тебе повторять. Зато без меня он бы даже не узнал, как тебя зовут. Эй, эй, нельзя, что ли, подождать, пока я отвернусь, фу, ну он же гриффиндорец! И хлип-хлоп любит. За что мне этот упадок времен?..

И учились они в Хогвартсе еще долго и счастливо, невзирая даже на различие музыкальных вкусов. В конце концов, в чем-то Тэхён действительно был прав: и у Мино, и у Сынюна эти самые вкусы оставляли желать лучшего.


End file.
